Yamaha
Yamaha is a Japanese company that makes different types of motorcycles. These range from street bikes to dirt bikes. The color blue is often synonumous with the brand. Starting as a piano company, Yamaha Divison soon start a motorcycle company after World War 2. Yamaha is a motorbike company that puts design into emphasize on its sportsbike, where its design philosophy, ''Kondo, ''plays a big role in the bike's design and feel. Today, Yamaha is one of the top 4 most popular motorcycle manufacturers in the world. December 6, 2002 Tradition For more than 50 years, Yamaha sportsbikes (and some of other bikes) have been designed by Azushi Fushiyama. One of his signature design for the contemporary models is the twin headlights, which resembles the eyes of a lively creature. The designer has been adopting the philosophy of "Kondo", the impact of beauty on the senses. The styling of the first generation Yamaha R1 , is be lieved by some people, to inspire the other bikes in its class. The kondo philosophy also has an impact on the sensation of the bikes. Yamaha wants the sportsbike to be engaging to ride. With the knowledge obtained from Yamaha music division, Yamaha is able to execute the engine sound of the bikes as it wanted. History President of Nippon Gakki, (now Yamaha Corporation,) Genichi Kawakami, put to use some machining equipment used in the production of metal airline propellers to develop the first Yamaha motorcycle. It was the YA-1, nicknamed “Aka-tombo” which means red dragonfly. With a starting capital of 30 million yen, 274 employees and two single-story wooden factory buildings with a capacity to turn out 200 motorcycles a month, the fledgling company dared to confront competition, a will that came to forge the company spirit of challenge. Yamaha entered the first YA-1 in the Mt. Fuji Ascent Race and won. From there on, our employees moved with determination from one challenge to the next, working as a team, sharing victories and setbacks. Yamaha's in-depth knowledge of 2-stroke technology led to the Company's diversification in 1960 into the outboard engine market. 1970 witnessed the launch of the 650cc X S-1, Yamaha's first 4-stroke motorcycle, and during this decade the company diversified into the manufacture of a range of new products including All Terrain Vehicles, golf cars, generators and industrial robots.This was followed in the 1980's by the development of high-performance car engines and water vehicles. 1998 will be remembered by motorcyclists for many years to come, because it was the year that Yamaha launched the YZF-R1 , widely acclaimed as the most remarkable supersport model of the decade. Equipped with race-bred engine and chassis technology, the R1 further underlines Yamaha's commitment to offering products that generate "Kando" the first time, and every time. Models *FSZ600 Fazer *YZF-R6 *YZF-R1 *YZF 600R Thundercat Motorsport Currently riding for Yamaha is Chad Reed who has proven to be a very good dirt bike racer. Yamaha has an official factory team for Moto GP called Yamaha Motor Racing, founded in 1999. Category:Manufacturers